


Late Night Gallery Visit

by CaptainMars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Drabble, I Tried, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Thief AU, detective kags, make out ayy, making out in an art gallery, probs sucks, skin tight suit ayy, thief hina, ugh I'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMars/pseuds/CaptainMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young art thief tries to steal a masterpiece, but instead meets a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Gallery Visit

       Light footsteps echoed through the empty art gallery as they made their way through the many halls. A young thief by the name Hinata Shouyou crept through these dark halls, looking for a specific piece of art. It was a painting. A painting that used to belong to the Hinata family, but was stolen and then sold to the Tokyo National Museum. He didn't want it because it used to belong to his family, neither did he want to sell it.

      The ginger loved art very much and out of his love for it, became the phantom art thief of Japan. He walked, a smile on his child like face, looking out for sensors or cameras of any kind, a slight skip to his step. After a few twists and turns, he found what he was looking for. Up on the wall the fine piece of art hung in all it's glory, such a gruesome, yet beautiful masterpiece. A man, hung by his feet in a garden of blooming roses, cut and bruised. Ugly yet beautiful. The ginger moved his hands slowly, reaching for the painting. He grasped the edges, slowly removing it from the wall, looking it over he smiled a bright smile.

      With the painting in hand, he started his getaway. He navigated the same halls as before, being twice as careful, his black, skin tight suit not daring to make a sound. As he knew he was close to the exit, the boys pace grew, wanting to get out as quick as possible.

      Out of nowhere, a pair of large hands grabbed the smilers shoulders and pushed him to the wall, the fine piece of art slipping from Hinatas hands as it landed a few steps away. He cursed seeing it fall before looking at the man holding him down. Ah…he remembered this man. His straight black hair, his deep, dark blue eyes, his permanent scowl. The famous detective, Kageyama Tobio. "Stealing again, dumbass?" the taller male questioned, his tone being that of old acquaintances. "Bakageyama, you're on a different case!" Hinata spat back, fidgeting in Kageyamas hold. The raven haired male moved his head closer, lips almost touching. "They moved me to this case. What? Are you disappointed, idiot?" he smirked, his smirk scaring the ginger a bit. "N-no! I just…Wasn't expecting you." Hinata admitted, cheeks turning a rosy pink.

      Kageyama snickered, closing the already small gap between the two. The kiss was slow at first, being very chaste, but became more needy with every passing second. In the end, the kissed turned rough and lustful, tongues battling for dominance, the taller winning.

      Kageyamas hands moving from his shoulders to his neck, then chest, then finally resting on his hips, they broke apart, a single string of saliva connecting the both of them. "When did you get this outfit? I never saw it at home." the taller said, sliding his hands all over Hinatas body, pulling on the black fabric from time to time. Hinata let out small whimpers from the touches being received. "It's…new." he breathed. "Let's go home. I want to see more than just this." Kageyama whispered into the gingers ear, voice low and husky. Hinata nodded, his legs barely hanging on after Kageyamas invitation. Forgetting about the painting, the both of them headed back to their shared apartment, Who said  thieves and detectives can't have relationships?

 


End file.
